Mundo interior
by neko yandere kawaii
Summary: Sabes que es amor? El amor siempre se sentirá por alguien en especial? El amor es físico? Que es el amor? Yo no lo se, nunca lo supe, me gustaría saberlo... pero creo que por el momento no lo sabre... Sabes que es amar un computador? Recién empiezo a sentirlo... es raro... es un mundo subreal donde no creo ser feliz... pero me hace feliz... Que es la felicidad?


Hola, mi nombre es Juvia Loxar tengo 17 años me gusta la lluvia el helado y lo frío. Hace maso menos 5 meses conocí un chico por el Internet, se que es algo imposible , lo se pero... no es malo querer soñar no? Lo malo es soñar un vació irreal que solo da sufrimiento en vez de alegrías. Bueno, según se o mi madre me a dicho soy una persona depresiva, la verdad ignoro completamente eso. Saben... no se un por que hago esto pero creo que es mas fácil hablar por aquí que en el mundo real, nunca han sentido como la voz se muere y solo dan gritos silenciosos a un abismo de olvido? bueno es me pasa.. casi siempre cuando quiero contarles como me siento.. se que es raro pero siento mas seguridad sabiendo que no saben quien soy y yo no los conozco.

* * *

 _ **DÍA 19/04/15**_

-Hola:3

-Howaaa :3

\- Como estarás? Ya habrás ganado ese evento que me mencionaste? Verdad no tuviste tiempo.. Sabes cuando hago esto recuerdo hasta los más pequeños detalles es raro, no soy tan observadora y peculiar debe ser eso que la adolescencia llama amor imposible pero bueno, dime ¿ Me extrañaras ? ¿ o solo harás como si nada hubiera pasado? Me gustaría saberlo espero poder de esta forma tan cobarde transmitirte lo que siento.

\- " ¿Estarás? De nuevo con eso? cariño, se que lo quieres pero no puedes lastimarte así, si quieres conversar con alguien sabes que estamos aquí pero no podemos ayudarte de esta forma.

\- Lo siento.. Pero quiero llorar con alguien y no se con quien ... Por favor un rato mas... Solo un rato mas...

* * *

 _ **DÍA 26/04/15**_

Hola :3, ayer me contaste que te gustaban dos chicas, es raro pero luego me comentaste que estabas re feliz porque por un momento me gustaste,ahora lo pienso sabiendo como son ellas... Soy horrenda a su lado, pienso que estabas feliz por que no es actual... ¿ Si lo fuera? ¿ Seguirías siendo feliz? Tal vez no, a mi me importa mucho, no te imaginas cuanto, cuando vengas tengo pensado declararme lo se es estúpido pero.. Acaso escribir esto no es mas estúpido? Capaz te lo muestre o lo leas cuando cojas mi celular, no importa como, pero se que te quiero y mucho, aun no entiendo la diferencia entre un "te quiero de amigos y un "te quiero" de amor, tampoco se que es el amor . Algún día podre decírtelo con la mayor seguridad del mundo, te quiero pero ya se que tipo de te quiero es.. Aun no... Pero lo sabre.

* * *

 ** _DÍA 26/04/15_**

Me desahogue contigo de nuevo.. Soy una estúpida... Lloro sola o sin emoción por que me gusta cortar sentimientos... Es raro pero a mi me gusta, después de hablar de eso te pusiste muy cariñoso, capaz la pena que sentías lo provoco.. No quiero tu miseria, pero no tengo mas que recibir me conformo.. Capaz sea aprecio, sabes a veces siento que te quiero con todo mi ser pero de amor, otras solo es cariño... Como las diferencio? Explícame eso que no se como hacerlo...

* * *

 ** _DÍA 03/05/15_**

Hola, lamento las molestias.. Creo que me confundí de sentimientos ... Sabes hace tiempo ya no lloro tal vez sea porque solo necesitaba expresarme mas.. Pero.. No se es raro aun siento que me falta algo, quizás sea una estupidez pero me gustaría que fuéramos amigos.. Tengo pensado borrar esto, lo se soy contradictoria pero aun no creo que sea el día.. Primero ordeno mis ideas en mi rara cabezota y luego veré que hacer con ellas :3

* * *

 _ **DÍA 10/05/15**_

Hoy ... Fue un día muy nuevo para mi... No se si cuenta como declaración o de nuevo estoy alucinando.. Pero créeme que mi corazón no para de saltar un sigo emocionad... me hubiera podido decirte que me gustas... Pero me dio vergüenza.. Que no merezco ese cariño que me distes.. O dijiste no se como decirlo pero esas " De hecho creo que me gustas" sin duda ... Hasta ahora solo tengo algo seguro.. Me gustas y te lo diré... No se cuando peo te lo diré "Me gustas"

.

.

.

.

 ** _Holaaa *O* volvi uwu xd perdon la demora estoy ocupada con las historias y las tareas luego actualizare las demas :3 espero que les gustes... publicare cuando mi madre no moleste¡_**


End file.
